medieviafandomcom-20200214-history
Hero Autoquest Shops
When Heroes complete autoquests, they get autoquest tokens. These tokens can be used to purchase nifty equipment. These are the city locations where you can find the shops. Sevoseth mob wanders, usually near start - a peddler [ 14] Celindra's burning white gown - Lev(21) Loc(body) AM AT AW AC-ap(8) AW AM AT qprize mana(45) ss(-1) SKL/SPL: Firestorm (manacost -30%) [ 10] a ring of sanctuary - Lev(21) Loc(fing) AW AT qprize hps(30) mana(30) - regens(sanctuary) [ 9] a golden bracelet of pure sunlight - Lev(21) Loc(wrist) AC-ap(2) AW AT qprize hps(30) mana(30) [ 9] a sphere of blinding light - Lev(21) Loc(light) AW AT qprize hps(35) mana(30) [ 5] a quiver of midnight - Lev(21) Loc(about) qprize hps(30) [ 1] a staff of Chastity's love - Lev(21) Loc(hold) 4xSanctuary - qprize qprizew ss(-2) The Village of Brookhaven from recall w, n - Lyria [ 11] a flowing skirt embroidered with flowers - Lev(21) Loc(legs) AC-ap(8) AW AT qprize hps(45) mana(15) [ 11] Siryk's felt-topped boots - Lev(21) Loc(feet) AC-ap(4) AW AM AC qprize hps(30) dr(2) [ 13] a platinum band etched with lightning bolts - Lev(21) Loc(fing) AM AC qprize hr(4) dr(3) - lightning proc, 150+ damage, procs often [ 10] a sleepy stabber's dagger - Lev(21) Loc(wield) DAG BSER 6d6 AM AC qprize hr(4) dr(5) - procs sleep [ 6] a dragon hunter's charred gloves - Lev(21) Loc(hands) AC AT AW AW AT AC qprize hps(25) mana(20) SKL/SPL: Fireball (proficiency +50%) Frost Shards (proficiency -50%) Fireball (manacost +70%) [ 7] a robe of vhartog hides - Lev(21) Loc(body) AC-ap(10) qprize hps(43) sbr(-3) The Tower of Reclasta from zone entrance, 2n, all e, n, 2e, ether n, e, n, all e, 2n, e - Rhamsey [ 20] a small chamber of creation - Lev(21) Loc(hold) qprize dex(-2) - creates elemental stone/essense once per day [ 20] a glowing sphere of blue mist - Lev(21) Loc(hold) AW AT qprize hps(40) mana(50) [ 14] a crown of divine healing - Lev(21) Loc(head) AC-ap(5) AW AM AT qprize hps(30) SKL/SPL: Heal (proficiency +5%) [ 12] Penelope's cane of dream-weaving - Lev(21) Loc(hold) qprize - proc(The cane is said to possess magic imbued by Marious himself) [ 15] a wreath of pure white leaves - Lev(21) Loc(head) qprize hps(20) mana(20) SKL/SPL: Charm Person (proficiency +50%) [ 7] a vest of pure energy - Lev(21) Loc(body) AC-ap(5) AW AT qprize mana(75) dex(-1) [ 2] a staff of Cecilia's love - Lev(21) Loc(hold) 10xHeal - qprize qprizew sbr(-5) [ 1] a staff of Chastity's love - Lev(21) Loc(hold) 4xSanctuary - qprize qprizew ss(-2) The Ruins of Czareran 7s, 2e, s - Frelach [ 11] an undead slayer's gloves of embalming - Lev(21) Loc(hands) AW AT qprize hps(25) mana(35) - proc(unknown) [ 11] a blood-soaked ring of might - Lev(21) Loc(fing) AM AC qprize hps(15) dr(5) [ 8] the boots of an executioner - Lev(21) Loc(feet) AC-ap(10) AM AT AC qprize hr(2) dr(5) mana(-15) [ 9] a robe of arcane power - Lev(21) Loc(about) AC-ap(9) AW AT qprize hps(25) mana(30) ss(-1) [ 10] a necromancer's finger - Lev(21) Loc(hold) AG AN qprize hps(20) ss(-1) - proc(drain hp?) [ 8] a sash of bloodied rope, knotted at the ends - Lev(21) Loc(waist) AC-ap(8) AM AC qprize hps(30) ss(-3) srod(-2) [ 2] the staff of Vecna's fury - Lev(21) Loc(hold) 10xFirestorm - qprize qprizew dex(1) Tharhalas 3w, n, 3w, u, 3e, 3s - Tysgar, the armorer [ 16] a giant orb of annihilation - Lev(21) Loc(light) AM AC qprize dr(2) hps(45) [ 12] a bracelet forged of ruby serpent hide - Lev(21) Loc(wrist) AC-ap(10) AM AC qprize hr(3) dr(4) [ 9] a big war axe - Lev(21) Loc(wield) 10d6 AM AT AC qprize fire hr(5) hps(30) [ 12] kraken skin leggings - Lev(21) Loc(legs) AC-ap(6) AW AT qprize hps(45) srod(-2) sta(3) [ 8] a pair of brown leather shoes - Lev(21) Loc(feet) AW AT qprize hps(25) mana(45) [ 9] a pair of pants with deep pockets - Lev(21) Loc(legs) qprize hps(25) str(2) - container(size unknown)